Colors
In the [https://cnc.gamepedia.com/Command_&_Conquer_(series) Command & Conquer series], including mods such as Mental Omega, colors are used to distinguish different players. Campaign The use of colors in the campaign follows a specific pattern as follows. In Cooperative missions, the first color is used by the first player in Cooperative missions (except for the Allies who uses Neon Blue instead) while the second color is the used by the second player. The first three colors represents each sub-factions at the same time, although they often uses the first color (such as in Think Different for the Pacific Front forces and Ghost Hunt for the Scorpion Cell forces) which is also always used (except in Power Hunger, Eclipse and Survivors) by the player(s). Allied Dark Blue – used by United States in the following missions: * Peace Treaty, one of the enemy commanders' American forces. * Killing Fields, American prisoners at the top right of the map. * The Raven, one of the enemy commanders' American forces. * Obstinate, the infantry who will be mind-controlled by Psychic Beacon later. Blue – used by European Alliance Cyan – used by Pacific Front, although Blue is often used instead. Below is the cases where only the former is used: * Burned Alive * Idle Gossip * Unshakeable * Rush Tactics, all Pacific Front forces except Hailstorms. * Stormbringer, although both the player and the ally are using the Pacific Front arsenal, the latter uses Cyan while the former uses Blue. * Nightcrawler * Backbitten * Tainted Empire Neon Blue – only used in Cooperative. Light Blue – often used in Act Two when there are more than two Allied commanders in the following missions: * Relentless, the Pacific Front ally. * Insomnia, the Pacific Front ally. * Unthinkable, one of the enemy European forces. Soviet Russia – Red Latin Confederation – Orange, although Red is sometimes used instead. Below is the case where only the former is used: * Archetype, Morales is in Orange instead of Red like Boris. * Road Trippin' (except the last Kirov Airships) * Beautiful Mind * Death From Above, though both the player and the initial commander are using the Latin Confederation arsenal, the former uses Orange while the latter uses Red. * Sunlight * Divergence China – Tan, unconventional use cases are listed below: * The Raven, Reznov's forces. * Memory Dealer, southeastern Russian base. Maroon, used in the following missions: * Side Effect, the defectors are in Maroon before betraying. * Bad Apple, mind-controlled American forces. * Peace Treaty, the outpost. * Hammer to Fall * The Gardener * Singularity * The Raven, one of the Soviet forces. * Awake and Alive, the outpost. * Memory Dealer, the PsiCorps base captured by Russians. * Divergence, the Russian enemies. * Dawnbreaker * Brothers in Arms, the two friendly commanders. Brown, used by China in Cooperative since Tan is not included in the skirmish/multiplayer colors, and used in the following singleplayer missions: * Sunlight, enemy Chinese forces. * The Raven, Krukov's forces. * The Mermaid, Chinese prisoners. Crimson, only used in Dawnbreaker as the color of the Apocalypse Tank research facility. Epsilon Foehn Miscellaneous Skirmish/multiplayer Category:Gameplay